


Eros & Apollo

by Akkaon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), human!AU, idk how long this will be
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkaon/pseuds/Akkaon
Summary: Kaneki Ken es el hijo de una humilde familia que trata de sobreponerse y sobrevivir una época dominada por el cambio constante de la industria y las personas que en ella habitan; cambio que quizá alcance al joven.





	Eros & Apollo

Entre satén y rayos matutinos se entrelazaban los suspiros y los cuerpos de los que provenían en sintonía. La voz de uno quebrándose al tacto de las manos ajenas.  
Una idea fugaz atravesó la densa nube de su pensamiento: "Las manos de un músico no pueden detenerse completamente nunca". Una carcajada infantilmente golosa escapó de los labios de Kaneki, provocando que aquella persona desviase su atención de su abdomen a él, con una mirada que le transmitió corrientes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo para aposentarse en su estómago.

"No será que mon cher tiene cosquillas, ¿verdad?". Y su sonrisa se extendió, jocosa. Tsukiyama retomó sus anteriores acciones, esperando una reacción similar. 

Ante eso el castaño no pudo hacer más que querer contentarle con una risilla poco contenida.  
"Es sólo… Pensaba e-en... La suerte que he tenido de que nos encontrásemos hoy".

Ambos jóvenes mentirían si dijeran que no se habían fijado el uno en el otro, incluso antes de aquel día. El escurridizo contacto visual que se les escapaba como arena entre los dedos... Kaneki ocultaba unos ojos repletos de esperanza y cruzaba los dedos cada vez que veía aparecer al mayor por la puerta de su cafetería favorita. ¡Cómo podía una persona así frecuentar el mismo local que él! Era impensable creer que una charla casual sobre sus autores favoritos (¡casualmente los mismos!) les había conducido hasta la acomodada residencia de Tsukiyama... Sin olvidar el más que perfecto paseo por los jardines circundantes, donde habían confiado a las gardenias un intercambio de poemas susurrados al oído.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, unos segundos apenas, para abrirlos y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

"Mucha, el destino es un entramado cuyos caminos bien desnudan de lo que ayer te otorgaron". Casi entonó con esa voz suya, era sorprendente cómo conseguía hacerse de esa calidez con palabras al igual que con sus gestos; los cuales su cultivado acompañante dignó de nuevo, en sus mejillas.  
"Aunque debería saber que deseaba esto desde hace... Bastante. Nunca encontraba que mis galas fueran las adecuadas para hacer mi presentación, incluso hoy".

Evitó en la medida de lo posible echar un vistazo al estropicio arrugado que había sido su ropa. Más importante era, el peliazul le acariciaba como si fuera lo más preciado con lo que hubiera podido agraciar su vista, tanto así que, Kaneki Ken, hijo de una familia sencilla, ansiaba creerlo; que Tsukiyama Shuu, no sólo el heredero de una familia de renombre sino que también el hombre del que se había enamorado, le deseaba tanto como él hacía.  
"… Menos mal que nos hemos deshecho de ellas entonces". Risas camuflaron el roce que no debió haberse detenido, mas ya era tarde para la inocencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en una idea que tuve hace unos meses tras ver una obra de teatro que me recordó la dinámica de Tsukiyama y Kaneki. Es mi primer intento de escribir algo así que ha quedado un poco corto pero seguramente iré alargando los capítulos... Igual no esperéis mucho de mí--  
> Si has leído hasta aquí gracias por tu tiempo y por seguir interesado en este ship que se nos hunde, que tengas un bonito día.


End file.
